


Revenge (Director's Cut)

by TheCrazyFriend



Series: Revenge (Director's Cut) [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyFriend/pseuds/TheCrazyFriend
Summary: Max is in the Dark Room and has decided that she has had enough of Jefferson's sick antics,Or; an expanded version of Revenge with a whole extra brutal scene added





	1. Dark Room

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693441) by [TheCrazyFriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyFriend/pseuds/TheCrazyFriend). 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned this is not gonna be a pleasant ride as Max explores what she can be capable of with her powers

Mark Jefferson stood outside the Dark Room, yes the blue-haired bitch that was in the junkyard with the girl he always wanted to capture and Rachel's decaying body had somehow vanished in front of his very eyes just as he pulled the trigger to rid the world of one more faux punk bitch but it was Arcadia Bay, right? Weird shit happened in and around the bay. Vanishing girls. Weird guys talking to squirrels. A doe that wasn't afraid of people. He wasn’t sure why he had been so concerned about the faux punk bitch since he had achieved his goal, his endgame. “Fuck...” He hissed, wondering what was taking his colleague so long. 

Under the ground in a gloomy yet brilliantly lit room a girl with brown hair, blue doe eyes and freckles led motionless on the floor, her hands and feet bound and her eyes shut in her unconsciousness. The girl may have been unconscious yet a whimper echoed around the otherwise deathly silent room, a pixie blonde had been dumped carelessly by another body both of which were hidden behind a box or two of photography equipment. The pixie blonde had been bound and gagged yet the other body hadn't, he remained unmolested as far as she could tell yet he wasn’t moving either. The blonde could definitely smell something over the strong scent of cleaner and the smell of some kind of aftershave. She couldn't place the smell though, she was still pretty groggy from whatever had happened to her after she had... She couldn't even remember what she had been doing before she had woken up stuffed behind boxes of something or other with another body. The pixie blonde could just about see another body through the gap between the two boxes, nothing more than a pair of feet but they were bound like hers were. A faint voice in the distance echoed out, speaking to someone then there was silence. A few moments later the blonde jolted in surprise as a pair of hands clapped somewhere over the other side of those annoying boxes. “Well then girls, why don't we get started?” A male voice asked animatedly, “Victoria is gonna be so jealous of you for stealing her spotlight, I’ve always figured our dear Queen Bee would be the jealous and insecure type but ah well, it doesn't matter, she was never my target. You were always going to be the only one who will be able to stay here in my Dark Room for the rest of their sad life. You are the winner of the competition, you are the everyday hero.”

With sickening realization, Victoria recognized the voice, _Jefferson_. Her mind went crazy with questions and panic. _But Nathan was supposed to be the bad guy, she said it was him..._ Victoria recalled being confronted at the party and told to stay away from Nathan at which point she went to her favorite teacher and he had been understanding. The next thing Victoria had felt was strange dizziness and a slight sting on the back of her neck before she lost consciousness. She wriggled around just enough so she could see the other body and she screamed involuntarily, there was a pool of congealed blood around his stomach and a hole in the male’s stomach from which dark red semi-congealed blood still dripped despite the male being cold and pale. _Fuck!! That's what I could smell!!_ Victoria's scream had been muffled by the tape across her mouth but it had still been loud enough for Jefferson to hear, the pixie blonde was striving as hard as she could to keep the food from her pizza she had eaten that evening along with the alcohol she had drunk while at the party in her stomach because if she threw up she would choke on her vomit since it wouldn't have anywhere else to go due to the tape across her mouth  
“Ah, it sounds like our Queen Bee is awake, please don't move I just gotta dose her again. She must've caught sight of my other guest.”  
There was no reply from the person in the center of the room making Victoria even more confused and scared, _What the fuck?_ Jefferson's face loomed over the boxes, he had a syringe in his hand and Victoria writhed in her restraints, trying to get away from him.  
“Easy there, Victoria” he had gripped her shoulder and pushed the syringe loaded with the drug into the back of her neck. “You don’t want to end up like Nathan, do you?” Victoria's eyes widened at the insinuation a fraction of a second before she felt a pinch and sting on the back of her neck. Victoria quickly faded into unconsciousness. Nathan had attempted to fight Jefferson off and had been shot in the stomach in the midst of the struggle whereas Jefferson wanted to shoot him in the head since it would be quicker and would limit the mess left in his Dark Room. As it was Jefferson had to spend several hours cleaning the mess left by the blood which had been smeared all across the white area that they used as a background for their photographs. Nathan had attempted to drag himself away from Jefferson toward the exit of the Dark Room, smearing his blood everywhere much to Jefferson's annoyance

“Mmph” her eyelids flickered and she slowly stirred, her brilliant blue eyes dulled somewhat by the effects of the drugs she had been injected with  
“Ah, Max. You're awake” Jefferson smiled down at her with a perfect expression of concern on his face, concern that was as fake as his innocent teacher facade yet in her drug-addled state Max couldn’t figure that out  
Max moved slightly, opening her eyes just a slit. Immediately blinded by the harsh light from the photography equipment she closed her eyes tightly and tried to move her arm to cover her face. _W-What? Where am I? What's that clicking noise?_  
“Max! You fucked up my shot!!” Jefferson shouted at the vulnerable defenseless girl who had been posed on her side while she was asleep. She had done no more than twitch her hand yet he lost his temper and, placing his expensive camera down he grabbed a syringe and dosed her up again

“Hmm?” Max lifted her head, a small smile on her face once she looked down where she knew Victoria would be. _I'm here in time_. She kicked out in a practiced way, tearing through the restraints that held her leg against the chair in which she was restrained. _Yes!_ She smiled jubilantly as she moved the trolley next to her closer with her foot in order to reach out to grab a syringe. She ignored the putrid stench of Nathan's congealed blood to the best of her ability yet she still found it incredibly distracting  
“Mmmphhh, w-where am I?” Another voice asked, fear apparent in her intonation  
_Victoria!_ Max looked down at the girl curled up next to the chair she was in. “Hey, Victoria” she whispered and the other woman froze in her attempts to get free. “It’s gonna be okay, I promise.” In the time she had been trying to calm Victoria, Max had managed to grab one of the syringes she had managed to dislodge with her movement of the trolley. She gripped it tightly and squirted the contents at the wall, she then manipulated it in her hand and started poking around at her restraints while ignoring the welts on her wrists from attempting to free herself enough to grab the syringe. The syringe went under the duct tape and she winced as it sunk into her arm.

After ten or so minutes, Max's arm was covered in puncture wounds from the syringe and there was enough room between her wrist and the tape for her to twist her wrist, further loosening the restraints and allowing her to finally pull her bloodstained wrist free. “Shit” she winced and inspected her wrist, it was covered in marks from the syringe and blood was spread right around her wrist, it had helped lubricate her wrists and therefore allowed her to free herself easier. Max pulled the tape off of her other wrist with a grin. She was free. “Time to change time” She muttered before she looked over at her burned-out journal and her expression changed into one of remorseful wistful longing. A few moments of silence later she heard a door swing open. She lifted her hand and rewound, the door shut again and Max was once again alone with Victoria as the silence of the Dark Room manipulated and played out in reverse around her. Max released her hold on time, picked up one of the many preloaded syringes and moved over to Victoria  
“What... How?” Victoria had started upon seeing Max free, the last thing she had seen was Max having been restrained in the chair unable to get free  
“Easy, Vic” Max whispered, gently taking her hand to calm her. “When you wake up again, this will all be over”  
“When I wake up again? She eyed the syringe nervously  
“I don't want you to see this, Vic. It’s better that you don't see it.” Max continued speaking with a calming voice even as the syringe punctured the back of Victoria's neck and the drug was forced into her body. Max then grabbed one of the cameras and took a picture of herself. She quickly connected the camera she had used up to the computer and printed the photograph, deleting it off of the camera and hiding the photograph where she hoped Jefferson wouldn't look. By that time Victoria was out once again, rendered unconscious once again by the drugs Nathan had purchased from Frank Bowers

Max had just sat down in the chair again when the door opened and Mark Jefferson sauntered in like he owned the place. Max, biding her time, sat quietly with a furious glare at Jefferson. “Max, Max,” Jefferson spoke in a condescending tone. “You should realize how privileged you are”  
“Fuck you, Jeffershit” Max spat with disgust. She had slipped her wrists back under the tape on the chair so that Jefferson's suspicions wouldn't be raised and had used some of the contents of another one of the syringes to clean her bloodstained wrists  
“Now, now, Max. Settle down, don't make me sedate you again”  
Max scoffed, “I’d like to see you try, Jeffershit”  
Jefferson sighed and reached out for a syringe. He lifted it to Max's neck then nearly fell into the chair. “What the _fuck_?! Max!! Max, where are you? How the fuck did you do that?!”

Max had waited until the syringe was right next to her neck before she decided to move, she froze time and moved from the chair, striding across to the other side of the room where the evidence she needed was. She released her hold on time and Jefferson stumbled forward, collapsing into the chair Max had disappeared from. “What the _fuck_?! Max!! Max, where are you? How the fuck did you do that?!”  
Max waited a few seconds while Jefferson looked around crazily, trying to see where she went  
“Hey, Mark!!” she exclaimed, stepping back around the corner and watching him freeze in shock and slowly turn around to look at her.  
“Max? What the fuck?” Jefferson was stunned  
“Oh you have no fucking idea who you're messing with” Max snarled, the bloodlust rising in the innocent photographer, her desire to make Jefferson suffer had increased exponentially and she wouldn't be satisfied unless he suffered for every single second he had left  
“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Max lifted her arm and froze time once again, slowing the progression of time to a snail's pace. Max had quickly discovered it was easier on her brain to slow time to a crawl instead of stopping it completely. She moved in behind Jefferson and kicked him in the back of the knee while time was slowed to a crawl, a cruel smile set on her face. She knew she had Jefferson right where she wanted him


	2. Revenge is a dish best served slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning:** brutal violence ahead. If you're at all squeamish or sensitive...

“Agh, **_FUCK_**!!” Jefferson suddenly found himself on the floor in agonizing pain, his knee was throbbing and he gasped for air a few times from the sheer amount of pain emanating from his knee. Looking down, Jefferson saw the damage to his knee and gasped audibly. His kneecap was shattered and there was in incredible amount of damage to the bones in his leg that connected to his knee, most of the tendons were also torn and the entirety of his lower leg was slick with blood. His eyes widened in agony, wondering what the fuck had happened. He could barely see through the tears in his eyes, the salty taste of those tears filled his mouth along with the metallic smell of the blood that leaked from his knee, filling his nose and staining the otherwise pristine white floor of the Dark Room. Max had slowed time to a crawl and kicked Jefferson's knee, the force that she hit it with was conserved since she was moving impossibly fast in comparison to Jefferson. His kneecap was shattered and forced into the joint itself, shards from the shattered kneecap tearing through his tendons and muscles, the force from her kick also traveling through the rest of his bones in his leg, cracking and shattering the other bones in his leg  
“I am going to capture you in this moment of desperation...” _Her_ voice filled his ears over his grunts of agony and the general background whirring of all the stuff in the Dark Room. “_Mr_. Jefferson” The brunette ignored the howls of the photography teacher, she had to admit that a primal part of her was relishing the shrieking coming from the abusive teacher  
Thanks to the unbearable agony, all Jefferson could do was whimper. “What... W-what the fuck did you do?” he managed to choke the words out after a few moments, unable to crawl along or even move, at least not without a surge of unbearable agony coursing through his body. Even if he wasn't in the worst agony possibly from his shattered leg he wouldn't have been able to comprehend what had happened.  
“I would’ve thought it obvious, I broke your leg” Max replied with an undeniable smile in her words  
“But how...?” Jefferson growled, trying to keep his body as still as possible to avoid the shattered bones sticking into the cold hard concrete floor  
“Suffice to say, Mark, you messed with the wrong girls today.” _Her_ voice was almost one of pity, a voice that almost pitied Jefferson for being so arrogant that he thought he would be able to get away with his disgusting crimes  
Jefferson spluttered in frustration which quickly turned to outrage having heard a click of a camera shutter. “What...?”  
“I'm taking the shot, Mark, just as you taught me.” The brunette was suddenly crouched down next to Jefferson with a camera held tightly in her gloved hands.  
Horror filled Jefferson as he found himself the unwilling subject of one of his victims who hadn't even bothered to dose him before she started on her revenge, “f-fuck you!” For the first time, he experienced the fear and horror his victims had shown, the same fear and horror he had made it his life's work to capture  
“Nuh-uh, no thanks. You see, I'm a lesbian. I'd rather fuckmyselfie than be in the same room as a _creep_ like you. Oh, by the way, did I ever tell you how I lost my innocence, _Mark_?”  
Jefferson just stared up at her, lost for words and still trying to stay as still as possible to avoid further lances of pain from his knee. “N-no” Jefferson’s breath was incredibly short, he gasped in shallow breaths while hoping to keep her talking while his hazy brain attempted to find a way out of whatever he had found himself in. _It's not possible, my perfect subject lost her innocence before I could break her? That's not possible!!_  
“I watched my friend die, Mark. Once upon a time in one of the many realities out there, I watched my childhood best friend die, Jefferson.”  
“Aw poor you” Jefferson mocked, not even realizing the weirdness of what Max had just said, his brain too muddled by pain to function properly  
“Fortunately for her, I could do something about it”  
“What?” Jefferson just looked at his captor, his tormentor with a confused expression which was met by a snicker from the woman who held him captive. She slowly reached forward to poke his knee with her gloved hand, resulting in another agonized yelp as he writhed in pain.  
“I saved her life. Then you, being the fucking dumbass that you are, tried to end it again”  
“What the fuck are you talking about” Jefferson's confusion was easily apparent in his voice.  
“The girl you called a faux punk bitch, she's my friend and I _love_ her” the girl snapped angrily, barely controlling the urge to break Jefferson's other leg. “Her name is Chloe, by the way, not faux punk, not bitch, not dike”  
“Oh. Does she know what's going on down here?” Jefferson had a pleading tone to his voice, he would rather die than endure further torment but his pride wouldn't yet let him admit to that  
“Fuck no, Chloe's been through enough, thank you very much. You tried to shoot her, I stopped you” Jefferson grunted, remembering the way the faux punk bitch had vanished. He growled, attempting to move his knee but giving up as soon as he felt the agony spiking again. He attempted to say something, anything to help him regain control of the situation again through the agony he felt but all be could muster was a whimper or two. _Shit_

“Oh man, Mark you messed up my shot” the voice was falsely sweet and cloying. Jefferson had been on the floor of his Dark Room for about twenty minutes, slowly bleeding out through his knee since Max made sure to move his knee periodically to prevent his blood clotting too much. The feminine voice moved around him, focusing her attention either on his face or his badly fucked up knee  
_She's still taking photographs..._  
“Oh, Mark! Isn't it wonderful, I'm catching you at your most vulnerable, that pain-filled expression is just amazing to see” Max's tone was sweet and cloying while still managing to be mocking, the camera clicking as she mocked him. Click. Click. Click.  
“F-fuck off, dike”  
“Nah, it’s just a shame I won't be able to share these photographs with Kate, Megan, Kelly, Vic, Rachel or any of your other victims, Mark. I'm doing this for them and for myself”  
“This, what exactly is this, Maxine?”  
“Revenge, Mark. And it's Max, _never_ Maxine!!” Max underlined her words with a kick aimed at Jefferson's already busted knee. He recoiled with a howl of agony as the bones grated against each other and further shredded skin and muscles alike. “Your benefactor will be here soon, Mark. At that time I'll have to cut short our time together”  
_Benefactor?_  
Obviously noticing Jefferson's confusion, Max elaborated. “Sean Prescott, Mark”  
“He... He will fucking kill your punk dike for this, I'll make sure he knows to. You can rest easy in your grave knowing you were the reason she died... mmph” Max stuck some duct tape over Jefferson's mouth to shut him up but not before there was a soft whump that Max barely noticed over the pitiful noises Jefferson was making as she bound his hands and ankles roughly

“Oh, he already knows. Best way to break someone is to break someone they love” a voice echoed from the corner, “in fact, someone you love is right here with me.” Sean Prescott stepped out from behind the curtain, his gun held up to Chloe's head. Chloe was already barely conscious, a black bruise only just forming around her eye.  
“Put her down, _now_, don't make me do something to hurt you, Sean” Max warned, her tone frigid, her eyes filled with more fury than ever at the sight of Chloe's bruised face. _You fucking asshole, I'm going to break every bone in your body then find a way to make sure you remain aware of the pain while I rewind_  
“You? What can you do you pathetic girl?” Prescott scoffed, “though I have to thank you for all this, you've managed to subdue Jefferson nicely for me. It looks like I'll be getting off scot-free while you, your dike and Jefferson all burn in hell.” Prescott chuckled at Jefferson’s muffled indignant words. “Oh Mark, Mark, you've made me a lot of money over the past few years but there's just something very wrong in your head.”

Max decided at that moment to freeze time, not a moment too soon as Prescott has started to pull the trigger. Max pulled Chloe out of the way, incidentally freeing her from the time freeze the moment they touched and led her down on the couch, Chloe slipping into unconsciousness but still breathing despite it being slightly labored. Max didn't pause to consider the implications of dragging Chloe into the time freeze with her just by touching her, she had other things on her mind. Max let go of Chloe, span around and advanced on the still frozen Prescott. Once she was close enough to Prescott, she loosened her grip on the timeline to allow it to flow slowly once again and yanked down on the gun as hard as she could. Retreating back to Chloe she finally released time completely, allowing it to flow naturally.

The bang of the bullet being fired and the ping of its ricochet were both drowned out by Sean screaming. His scream was an inhuman one as the gun he was holding was yanked downward by an invisible force which was greatly enhanced by the fact that Max was moving at a speed far higher than he was, the energy from Max's higher speed was carried over into Sean’s hand and the gun. The force tore the gun from his hand along with his index finger, breaking his wrist, elbow and every other finger on his hand as well as tearing through every single tendon leaving his hand as nothing other than a bloodied mess. The gun fell to the floor having been deformed slightly by the force that tore it from Prescott’s hand. Bleeding and screaming, Prescott fell to his knees cradling his broken and mutilated hand, his wounded arm otherwise hanging limply while the sleeve of his formerly pure white shirt became slick with dark red blood. He didn't even have time to even attempt to comprehend what had happened before a foot connected squarely with his already mutilated hand. He howled even louder as shards of shattered bones caused even more damage to his already mutilated hand, the blow leaving a large red stain on the front of his otherwise crisp white shirt. “Hello, Mr. Prescott, it’s nice to finally meet you” a feminine voice called out to him over the sound of his own ragged breaths and the steady dripping of blood from his ruined four-fingered hand, venom, fury and loathing lacing every word. “Mark, Sean let me introduce myself properly, I am Maxine Caulfield, the motherfucking _Time Warrior_.”

Sean was the first to scoff at Max's words, the adrenaline helping to dull the pain somewhat. He had not been witness to Max teleporting about the Dark Room when it had just been her, Jefferson, Nathan's dead body and a sedated Victoria. “Time Warrior, oh, _please_!”  
Max moved over to where the gun had landed, Prescott's eyes never leaving her until she rewound. During the rewind, his eyes drifted back over to where Max had been stood while she stayed where she was. “I'm the motherfucking Time Warrior, you _cunt_!” Prescott's eyes darted over to where Max suddenly appeared and his mouth fell open. “_Chronokinesis_, or the ability to control time” Max smiled a shit-eating grin, emptying the gun she had picked up into Prescott’s groin causing the already beaten man to howl again, another pool of blood slowly beginning to form around another part of his body.

While Max had been showing off for Prescott, Jefferson had been slowly crawling along toward the exit using Max's distraction in maiming Prescott as his chance to escape despite the almost unbearable pain from his leg. _Shit, just a little further_ he thought when Max appeared between him and his escape.  
“And where the _fuck_ do you think you're going?”  
_Shit_. She grabbed his mutilated leg by the ankle and dragged him back into the main area, not caring for the howls that the grown man was making. Max quickly bound and gagged him while making sure that he was in such a position to cause as much pain as possible, making sure his knees were bent so that he was in a constant amount of pain from the pressure placed on his knee. She did the same to Prescott but making sure his wrist was contorted so that he too had no reprieve from the pain then returned to the still unconscious Victoria. Picking her up with difficulty, Max slowly made her way out of the Dark Room and dumped Victoria outside the barn before returning to get Chloe. She had just dragged Chloe out of the barn when a pair of headlights appeared

“Warren, get these two to the hospital and send the cops here” Max instructed a very confused looking Warren who had hopped out of his car  
“Hello to you too, Max Power” Warren replied  
Warren was about to open his mouth again to ask what the hell was going on when Max rewound and interrupted him before he could utter a single syllable. “Warren, go get these two help, _now_!!”  
“What about you?”  
“I'll be fine, Warren! I have some unfinished business to attend to is all”  
“What's going on?”  
“Fine! Jefferson and Nathan Prescott were the ones behind Rachel Amber's death. They dosed Kate, took her and did their kinky photoshoot on her, they did the same to me and Rachel, as well as about twenty others. I think Sean and Jefferson had gotten fed up of one another as they beat the shit out of each other, though sadly I wasn’t conscious enough to see it”  
“Max-a-million, what the _fuck_?”  
“Just _go_, Warren. They need hospital treatment” she indicated the two girls they had both lugged into the back of Warren's beat-up old car. Much to Max's relief, Warren took the hint and left in a hurry


	3. Death is not the end of suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning:** yet more brutal violence ahead. If you're at all squeamish or sensitive...

“Hey, Sean! Hey Mark!” Max strode confidently back into the Dark Room where both adults were still bound and gagged, each in the position that was guaranteed to cause them the maximum amount of pain possible. “The cops will be coming soon but until then...” she slowed time down again, kicking Prescott in his chest then releasing time seconds later. The photographer watched him fly through the air and into the wall with a sickening crunch, several of his ribs caving in under the force of the initial blow and the male grunted as the wall forced out what air was left in his lungs while the ribs had been turned into sharp shards that stuck into his lungs and even his spine. “We're here _all alone_.” The eyes of both males widened and Max smirked to herself, seeing their fear and taking satisfaction that they would suffer for their crimes. “I'll just leave you two to contemplate what that means for a few moments while I...” She reached out to the camera she had set atop the desk, removing the memory card from it with a small content smile. Hiding the card in her boot she appeared to flicker then turned back to the men, dropping the expensive camera in front of Jefferson so it shattered in front of his face. “Ready, guys?” Despite everything, Jefferson was visibly upset by his camera being destroyed in such an act of wanton destruction, he had expected more from Max, an aspiring photographer who, despite wasting her talent on 'selfies’, appeared to respect the camera

Prescott was the first to feel the pain from Max's fury, he had groaned a little too loudly and earned the wrath of a Time Warrior. Max grabbed his hair and yanked his head up off of the ground. “What was that?” she snarled, slamming his head into the concrete a few times to a couple of pained yelps upon each impact. “You sick twisted bastards are gonna regret what you did to my Chloe!” Max's bloodlust had already built to such a point where it blinded her to anything other than making the two men suffer for what they did to her and Chloe, not to mention the purest and kindest person in the whole of Arcadia Bay along with someone who Chloe cared so much about  
“Your Chloe?” Jefferson interrupted with a slight whimper, he had previously overheard Chloe and Rachel complaining about a Max Caulfield and he had figured that Max's best friend was Max's ex-best friend and therefore nobody would miss Max when she died  
“Yes, _my_ Chloe” Max had snarled, kicking Jefferson in between the legs earning yet another grunt of agony, the kick being one that hadn’t even been enhanced by her power. “She is always going to be my best friend!!” Despite the fact that Max wasn't using her powers, Jefferson was still reduced to a quivering mess by the single blow. “Hmph. I wonder” Max spoke her thought aloud then focused, once again slowing time to a crawl before aiming another kick between Jefferson's legs. Time was moving so slowly for Max and as a result she didn't really see or feel any give in Jefferson at all instead feeling like she had kicked a solid lump of wood but once she had eased her hold on time, the proverbial brakes on reality releasing with what felt like a pop, there was a sickening squelch, the lower part of Jefferson being turned into a fleshy pulp, the top half of the man flying through the air while leaving a trail of blood and the part where Max's foot made contact splattering across the cold concrete as a thin veneer of red mist. Jefferson's eyes widened and the only noise to come from his mouth was a strained and garbled gurgling, the pain having become too much for his mind which had snapped even before he crashed through the top-of-the-range printer he had installed in the Dark Room to print out his sick fetishistic photographs. The final impact spilled electronic components, ink and toner across the floor of the Dark Room

“Oopsie” Max giggled, turning to take a glance at Prescott. “Don't relax too much” she goaded, the brunette hadn't ever seen someone as tense and as stressed out as Prescott was, “you're next.” Max’s desire for retribution was temporarily satisfied by the gulp that came from the businessman who had always acted so cruelly toward everyone including his own flesh and blood. Max didn't know much about Caroline Prescott but she knew he had pushed Kristine Prescott to flee and turned Nathan into a murderer so she figured Caroline would be the same, tormented and pushed toward being someone she shouldn't have been by the second most evil man in Arcadia Bay. The blood-splattered brunette took a step toward Prescott, almost wiggling in glee as the man involuntarily recoiled away from her. “Easy, Prick-scott, easy. I'm not going to hurt you _just yet_, I just gotta make sure Jeffershit over there is cognizant enough to fully experience what I'm about to do to you, the same as what I did to him”

Ignoring Prescott's fearful whimpers, Max reached out and placed her hand on his arm to pull him out of the timestream while she rewound what she had done to Jefferson. Slowly, the girl lifted her hand, drawing it out for the man who had caused her so many problems. Moments before slamming the brakes on reality once again, Max heard a resounding boom as the door to the bunker was blown off of its hinges. _Ugh, you damn cops took your damn time_ she complained internally while Prescott simply looked the most relieved she had ever seen anyone. “Oh no, Prescott, you're not escaping your fate that easy” she hissed as a man lumbered around the corner, his gun raised  
“_Max?!_” a stunned tone broke the almost complete silence of the Dark Room, the shockwaves from Max's attacks had destroyed most of the equipment in the room and the printer had a Jefferson-shaped indent in it from her final attack. David had stormed the bunker with about ten cops following in his wake and he had assessed the situation in a fraction of a second, taking in Max's bloodstained appearance and what was left of Jefferson but before he could react to the situation or shoot Prescott who was very close to Max, too close, Max activated her power and felt reality spooling back around her and her passenger

Prescott watched as Jefferson's body flew back together with growing trepidation, the already gruesome sounding gargles from the photographer sounded even worse playing backward. All too soon it was over and Max was leering down at her prisoners. _Can't believe that actually worked_. Max was thrilled by the discovery that she could rewind other people back with her, Chloe no longer had to miss out on anything. Prescott meanwhile had become even more terrified of Max at the demonstration of her true power, her ability to warp time itself.  
_No wonder we were doomed to fail, perhaps I can cut her some kind of deal?_ Though Prescott realized moments after he thought it that he was being stupid, that something inside Max had snapped and the formerly timid teen was _out for blood_. He had seen that expression on people's faces before and knew from that moment on that he could willingly give up his entire fortune and Max would still inflict her will upon him, turning down whatever he offered her in favor of the agonizing torture she had already inflicted upon his business partner with him as a witness. Max let go of her hold on time and seemingly teleported away from Prescott, she kept her back turned while wiping away the blood that had began to drip from her nose so that he couldn't see her show her weakness, that her power made her suffer from debilitating headaches as well as nosebleeds

Oh so slowly Max advanced on Prescott, ensuring he could see her coming and rolling her eyes as he attempted to wriggle away, more amused than anything by the man's pitiful show of attempting to escape. Max repeated her earlier actions, splattering slightly larger bits of Sean Prescott across the ceiling and walls. Her attack hadn't had quite the same level of ferocity that she had exacted upon Jefferson, she simply didn't hate the businessman in the same way she hated the man who had raped her with his camera, who had attempted to kill Chloe. The impending threat of what she was about to do to him was enough to make him recoil away and the action, combined with what she had done to Jefferson before Prescott had arrived were enough to get the message across to Jefferson; ‘I am going to torture and kill you both'. Eventually, after Prescott whimpered his last breath, she rewound one last time and brutally killed them both using just the shockwaves she had discovered when she had first attacked Jefferson while time was slowed. During her time in the Dark Room, she had learned how to regulate and direct them and consequently used them to liquidate parts of their body that would mean they were dying slowly while in unbelievable levels of agony.

Eventually Max had had her fill of revenge and Jefferson's arms and legs had been severed, Max's shockwaves being accurate enough to tear through sinew and bone like a scalpel while his chest had been pulverized by a single punch to the point where he was bleeding internally and was slowly drowning in his own blood while Prescott’s insides had been battered until he was dying from his own internal injuries. After the final shockwave blasted out from her body, Max finally felt her bloodlust leaving her, without which she was drained, exhausted almost beyond being able to function at all. Having only just enough energy to do so, she reached out and grabbed a syringe filled with the chemical GHB, stabbing it into her arm and pushing half the contents in. _Better safe than sorry, Caulfield_. She lobbed the syringe over to the other side of the room and felt the last vestiges of consciousness leaving her as an explosion echoed around the room, the bunker door had been blown off its hinges right on schedule. _Help me Obi-Douche Kenobi, you're my only hope_

*****

“Oh, Maxi!! You're okay!!” Max had woken up in a slightly uncomfortable bed that definitely wasn't her own nor Chloe's, she immediately noticed with no small amount of relief that the grime from her various violent acts had been cleaned off of her body and she was wearing a clean hospital gown instead of her bloodstained clothes she had been wearing in the Dark Room. She was hoping that she'd be able to leave what happened in the past, where it belonged  
“Yeah, I'm fine, Chlo” _Can’t say the same for Jefferson and Prescott though. They suffered to their last breaths_. “They didn't hurt me, only dosed me up to knock me out. By the time I woke up again they were both a bloody mess on the floor. I wanted to get the evidence sorted before I left, that's why I went back there. Chlo. Jefferson jumped me and dosed me.” Max had no intention of telling Chloe about what actually happened  
Chloe nodded an understanding smile, she was sat on a hospital bed beside Max's bed, they had hospitalized both Victoria, who was still unconscious on Max's other side and Chloe who had developed a slight resistance to the drug having been dosed up with it before. “They're both dead” Chloe provided a fact that Max was already pretty certain of. “They literally tore each other to pieces, if their state when David found them was anything to go by. Prick-scott was missing a finger and died very slowly of internal bleeding while Jeffershit was beaten to a pulp and died of drowning”  
“Drowning?” Max raised an eyebrow  
“Yeah... Apparently, he drowned in his own blood” Chloe looked slightly nauseous, even a punk like her had limits  
“Pleasant”  
“Mhm. Max, it's over. The FBI have arrested everyone involved in the case and the courts are considering bringing back the death penalty in this case. Sexual assault like this is _not_ okay”  
“Well, I kinda want to go back to school, _face my fears_ and just get on with my life.” Max suggested with an almost pleading look. “Also, I'm not sure but I have a feeling the storm is no longer coming”  
“Rachel had her revenge” Chloe confirmed, unknowingly looking at the agent of that revenge  
“I think so” _I did it, for her, for Kate, for everyone they hurt_. Max had disposed of the memory card in a small pond somewhere in the forest while in a time freeze, she had been taking photographs just to torment Jefferson and had no intention of keeping that potentially incriminating evidence. She had immediately destroyed the cameras and the surveillance systems in the Dark Room as soon as she rewound the final time. _Sacrificing my soul for Chloe? Worth it_.  
“I love you, Max”  
“I love you too, Chloe”

Both girls shifted around in their beds so they could brush their lips together and just as they were leaning in another voice chimed in. “Ugh!! Will you two please get a separate _fucking_ room?!”  
“Icky Vicky!!” Chloe crowed in excitement while looking over Max's shoulder at the pixie blonde  
“Vic!!” Max cried, shuffling around to see their roommate  
“Yeah whoop-de-do, I'm awake! Old news now, move on.” All three girls laughed and shared in a quiet moment of hand-holding once Chloe had hopped off her bed to sit on the edge of Max's bed. They were all changed by the experience they had just had, all bonded for life by what happened and as such, they were destined to become firm friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews!!
> 
> A sequel to this and Revenge is in the works!
> 
> Forgot to add inspirations;  
The shockwave idea was partially inspired by Near Light and another fic that I can't remember the name of


End file.
